Dietary and nutritional supplements have become a significant element of the human diet. Most dietary supplements contain stimulants as their active ingredient. Generally, stimulants can have undesirable side effects. The most common side effect is a general "jittery" feeling, but other side effects include stress on adrenal glands, restlessness, nervousness, gastro intestinal disturbances, muscle twitching, and in some extreme cases, cardiac arrhythmia. In view of the above, dietary supplements containing stimulants are not designed for nighttime usage. Because of the stimulants, dietary supplements are formulated for daytime consumption and not recommended for nighttime usage. The present invention provides a 24-hour dietary supplement system that can be consumed for daytime and nighttime usage.